This invention relates to the field of racks for supporting bows, specifically to a caddy for supporting a bow on a car or truck seat. Archery and bow hunting are recreational sports which employ bows such as the compound bows that are well known in the prior art. Sportsmen commonly use motor vehicles such as cars and trucks as transportation to and from the places where they intend to used a bow. Proper storage of bows is desired because they can be damaged if allowed to collide with other material or to bang around within the confines of a vehicle.
It is known in the prior art to provide portable storage cases for transporting bows and arrows. However, such cases do not facilitate the ready access to a bow in the event that the sportsman wants to deploy it in a nearly immediate manner. Consequently it is an object of the present invention to provide a caddy that allows for one or more bows to be securely stored within a vehicle while providing for ready access by the sportsman.